sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Hotel Transylvania 3 (2018 film)
Hotel Transylvania 3 ('''''also known as Dracula vs. Kremenec in UK and Ireland and Hotel Transylvania 3: Kremenec's Evil Plan in Japan, China, France, Germany and Poland) '' is an upcoming 2018 American 3D computer animated fantasy comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation. The film is the sequel to 2012's ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hotel_Transylvania '''Hotel Transylvania] and 2015's 'Hotel Transylvania 2'. It will be directed by Genndy Tartakovsky (who directed the two original films). It will be releasing on July 13, 2018. Plot The movie starts back in 1867. All the villagers where with pitchforks and torches to get rid of Dracula once and for all. Their leader Kremenec, a human with two purple eyes, a winter-like outfit, and a black satin hat, was hiding inside the burning house where Dracula was convincing the humans that monsters aren't that bad and that they can help humanity. But when Kremenec kills Dracula's wife Martha, he burns the house and escapes. But gets suddenly attacked by Dracula who leaves a scar in his left eye. Then, to have his revenge, he burns down the entire village due to half of the humans already convinced by Dracula's words. But as he fell down to a pond, he drowned. 152 years later, it was Casey's birthday and everyone was having a blast. Murray was the DJ for tonight and as This March is true plays, Casey and Wally look at each other with glamorous shining eyes and smiles. And as Casey holds his hand, Wally kisses Casey, having them cuddling while dancing. Vlad and Dracula discuss things of how humans now were allowed into the hotel and Vlad gets proud of Dracula. And as the rest of the party continues perfectly, nothing much could ruin the night. 2 years later at the pond, Bello was flying and takes a look at the hotel from last time. But as he sees Kremenec's corpse, he flies there and with his supernatural powers, he revives Kremenec. As they becomes allies now, they arrive to a new village near the hotel. It was populated by a group of villagers from the old days under titled anti-monster lovers. When Kremenec tells Bela to come to his office to discuss the plan. As they get inside, Kremenec shows him a drawing explaining the plan, and as it was shown, the drawing was in four sections. The first section showed that of Kremenec, his henchmen and the humanoid bats terrorizing the hotel. The second section was to capture the werewolf kids, including Winnie, and Dennis separately. The third section showed of Casey summoning in terror and fear at watching Wally getting endlessly injured by Wally until he died. But then, it shows the last section. The last section was of the hotel being completely destroyed and all the monsters, including Dracula becoming his slaves. Bello laughs evilly with enjoyment as he loved the plan. As Kremenec tells Bello to calm down, the humanoid bat does so. So, as they assemble some new villagers who still hate monsters, they get prepared for the destruction of the hotel. And as Kremenec quickly mentions the events of the time Dracula founded the hotel, it brought more darkness to anti-monster lovers. So they grab their weapons and prepare to destroy the hotel. It was a long way from their village to the hotel itself. Later at Hotel Transylvania, it was valentines day. Romantic music was soothingly playing as all monsters and their valentines dances smoothly. Mavis and Johnny were discussing if anything rare has occurred. But as Johnny says everything is okay, even for Casey, Mavis gets convinced. As Dracula and his friends watched, Frankenstein sees a little depression on Dracula as he follows him to his room. He asks what is depressing him, and Dracula answers by explaining his feelings towards his wife Martha. He explained how much she meant to him and how much she cared for Mavis as much as he did. As Frankenstein pats his back with courage, Dracula smiled and put his feelings aside to clear things up for the better. As for what was happening at the valentines day party, some of the kids were going wild during the games that were hosted. But as Casey looked glamorously at Wally, for once they truly zinged. So as they got closer, Wally explained the events that happened when Dracula went to get Johnny from the airport before it was too late. As Casey listened to the story of Dracula's convincing words to Johnny and he being Mavis's Zing, she was amazed. And as they hugged and suddenly kissed, they blushed and went to play with the other wolf pups. Vlad was chuckling at this cute moment. And as Dracula and the gang came in, the party went on as it did. As Kremenec and the anti-monster lovers almost made their way to the hotel, they stopped by at Winniepacaca. The aftermath looked huge. So as Kremenec and Bello went to find the worst yet most dangerous weapons possible, they get caught by Mike and Linda. But as Kremenec injected his biggest vaccine, he sucked the blood out of them that they fell unconscious. As Kremenec, Bello, and the anti-monster lovers keep making their way to the hotel with carrying the unconscious parents of Johnny. As they a glimpse of the werewolf kids, they keep on moving until they reached the hotel once and for all. (''More soon) Transcript Main Article: 'Hotel Transylvania 3 (2017 film)/Transcript'' Characters ''Heroes'' *Count Dracula (the film's main protagonist. In the end, he reunites with his wife Martha.) *Jonathan (the film's main deuteragonist. In the end, he saves his wife Mavis.) *Mavis Dracula (Dracula's 127 year old daughter and the film's secondary deuteragonist. In the end, she gets saved by her husband, Johnny.) *Frankenstein (one of the film's four tritagonists. In the end, he scares Fritz's henchmen.) *Murray (one of the film's four tritagonists. In the end, he marries his girlfriend.) *Wayne (one of the film's four tritagonists. In the end, he congratulates Dennis for being a hero along with the gang.) *Griffin (one of the film's four tritagonists. In the end, he congratulates Dennis for being a hero.) *Wanda (one of the film's two tetartagonists. In the end, she finds her luxurious purse.) *Casey(the film's secondary, later true main protagonist. In the end, she saves Hotel Transylvania from Kremenec with Dracula, Johnny, Mavis and later becomes Wally's girlfriend.) *Wally (the film's true deuteragonist. In the end, he becomes Casey's boyfriend.) *Winnie (one of Wayne's kids. In the end, she becomes friends with Casey.) *Wilbur (one of Wayne's kids. In the end, he becomes friends with Casey along with Winnie.) *Eunice (Frankenstein's wife and one of the film's two tetartagonists.) *Vlad (Dracula's father and a supporting character in the film. In the end, he becomes part of the vampire family.) *Gary (A ghost who is good friends with Dracula.) *(Some other friends of Dracula) ''Villains'' *Kremenec (a purple eyed human monster hunter responsible for the hatred of humans and monsters. The film's main antagonist. In the end, he gets eaten by the Werewolf kids.) *Bello (a humanoid bat, Vlad's former sidekick and the film's secondary antagonist. In the end, he gets eaten by a group of rats.) *The Manbats (Bela's army of humanoid bats and the tertiary antagonists in the film. In the end, they get eaten by the group of rats.) Confirmation The film was confirmed when Michelle Murdocca, the first and second film's producer said that the studio was talking about number 3 and moving forward and taking the franchise to the next level, but she and director Tartakovsky won't return since they are working on Tartakovsky's Can You Imagine. A new teaser trailer for Hotel Transylvania 3 is coming soon. Soundtrack * '''A Great Big World (by Hold Each Other ft. Futuristic) * Awake & Alive(by Skillet) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naKhF6G36rM Same Old Love (Ariana Grande version)] * New Classic (Kieran Stark version) Trivia * An early working name for the film's main antagonist was Gauss Fritz Kory. *This might mark as Adam Sandler's return to his movie career after somewhat refusing a Pixels sequel due to the movie's negative reviews. Television Series * Hotel Transylvania: The Television Series Category:Ideas Category:Movies Category:2018